


New faces

by lone_writer_55



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_writer_55/pseuds/lone_writer_55
Summary: "You were supposed to be dead" the person asks."I wish" Seonghwa hums with a smirk gracing his lips.
Relationships: Park Seonghwa & Everyone, Park Seonghwa/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. New faces

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I made the storyline up when it was like 3am soooo... oops. I'm not sure on how long this story will be but I doubt it will be too long.
> 
> This is centered around Seonghwa. I'm still new to this site so please excuse any mistakes.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Seonghwa watches the flames around him grow and smoke fill his lungs, the fire alarms go off blaring in his ears as he feels someone pull him up.

"Come on Hwa" seonghwa hears his hyung say.

"Haem?" Seonghwa wheezes trying to open his eyes but the stinging sensation doesn't allow him.  
Seonghwa is pulled into the woods away from their home.

"Just listen to me, you're leaving this pack" Bonhwa says.

"Haem, you can't be serious" Seonghwa whispers harshly as he is pulled along rubbing his eyes.

"This is the only time I ever have been" Bonhwa replies pulling Seonghwa with him.

"And what about our parents?" Seonghwa asks.

"They know, just go, it's not safe anymore especially blood warriors and now is the best time for you to join an academy" Bonhwa says as they walk out the back door of their home.

"Haem, I only just applied-" Seonghwa says.

"Seonghwa you got accepted and you are going to Seoul now hurry up we don't have time" Bonhwas says.

"When? why didn't you tell me?" Seonghwa asks his eyes widening.

"Well I didn't really want to die just yet" Bonhwa reasons.

"And what about when he find out that I have left?" Seonghwa asks.

"Well technically you're now dead" Bonhwa says.

"Dead?" Seonghwa asks.

"Yes, Seonghwa, dead" Bonhwa answers.

"What about you?" Seonghwa asks.

"Well someone is going to have to burry you" Bonhwa replies pushing Seonghwa out of the pack boarder.

"Go" Bonhwa says as Seonghwa stumbles forwards.

"Haem" Seonghwa begins.

"I said go Seonghwa" Bonhwa repeats.

Seonghwa hears growls and shouts and Bonhwa looks at him one giving Seonghwa his famous side smirk before returning back into the woods of their pack leaving Seonghwa alone with a duffle bag that Bonhwa had managed to give him.

And that was how Seonghwa at eighteen years old ended up at Crescent Academy, where wolves are trained to become warriors, betas and Alphas. at the time Seonghwa had only shifted into his wolf a few times but had applied to academies all over Korea to train as a Warrior like his brother and father had done before him.

Seonghwa climbs the mountain and get up onto his feet.

"Mars give me a hand" Jae says reaching out to Seonghwa. Seonghwa nods still breathing heavy and pulls Jae up.

"You good, Hyung?" Seonghwa asks looking over Jae as he looks like his face had lost a little colour.

"I don't know" Jae answers.

"Are you bleeding?" Seonghwa asks checking Jae for any injuries.

"No?" Jae asks.

"That's not a question that you answer with a question, hyung" Seonghwa sighs.

"I know, come on we still have a lot left" Jae says pushing on. Seonghwa nods and follows after Jae.

Seonghwa had met Jae during the first day at the Academy and had helped Seonghwa adjust and get used to the new environment, reminding Seonghwa of his older brother who he had not heard from. Seonghwa tried not to think about what might have happened to his family and his pack but had caught wind of a rumor saying that a pack in the provinces was taken over by rouges.  
Seonghwa could only hope that it wasn't his pack.

Seonghwa was pulled out of his thoughts when he hears Jae coughing and wheezing.

"Hyung!" Seonghwa jumps forward grabbing Jae's backpack and pulls him back away from the ledge.

"I must have been poisoned" Jae wheezes 

"How?" Seonghwa questions holding Jae upright.

"Come on Hyung, right now isn't the time to die" Seonghwa huffs pulling Jae along with him.

"And even if you do want to die, don't do it here" Seonghwa adds with a groan as he looks around. 

Jae lets out a pained laugh.

Right now they were in the mountains between two boarders. This place is littered with rouges and Seonghwa had already experienced his fair share of run ins with different rouges and they had three hours until they reach the meeting point with only two hours of the sun still being up.  
Soon the sun had set and dipped below the horizon and Jae's condition had only gotten worse as sweat trickled down his forehead. Howls could be heard in the distance and Seonghwa knew that if they didn't reach the meeting point soon they would never reach it.

"Mars, come on-" Jae was interrupted by a growl and Seonghwa shield Jae with his body as the threat gets closer. 

A rouge approaches the blood red eyes growling at the pair as she gets closer. Seonghwa bares his canines and let's out a low growl noticing the wounds on the rouge he knew how easy it would be. He looks her in the eye and his growl is cut of when he recognises her face.

"Seonghwa, you are dead" she growls coming closer.

Seonghwa doesn't respond and continues walking backwards.

"If people like you didn't run then I wouldn't be like this!" She screams. "You abandoned us! You were supposed to protect us!" She accuses staggering forwards. "You are a traitor! The Alpha will have your head" she growls running to him slashing his right arm before going to attack Jae.

Seonghwa instinctively pulls out his blade and slits her throat, flinching as he does so. Her body lands with a thud and Seonghwa puts his blade back into his holister.

"Who was she?" Jae asks Looking at Seonghwa's face which had also lost colour.

"Let's get out of here" Seonghwa says pulling Jae with him.

They reach the meeting point in the dead of night and Jae is sent of to the medics while is sent to Seonghwa stand beside his fellow trainees waiting for the final decision of who have passed and will graduate. He had worked hard over the past two years and knew that his skill set as a warrior had grown. 

"Park Seonghwa" His name is finally called out and he move towards the instructor who pins a badge to his chest and hands him an envelope, they shake hands before Seonghwa returns to his spot, though he should be overjoyed with the news he couldn't help but feel the opposite.

Usually those who have completed their training would return to their packs but after see a former pack member Seonghwa starts to question exactly what went on after he had escaped. They were all dismissed and Seonghwa joins everyone in a bus back to the Academy.  
Everyone was talking about their families and friends back home as Seonghwa thinks of his. The bus stops and Seonghwa make a beeline to the infirmary. He pushes the doors open and walks towards Jae.

"You did it" Jae rasps seeing Seonghwa stop at the edge of his bed.

"I did" Seonghwa nods.

"Now that you've saved me I'm sure that my pack would love to have you" Jae says.

"It's okay Hyung, ill find my way on my own" Seonghwa says shaking his head a little.

"When you find you're place, make sure yo cone and find me" Jae sighs knowing not to push the younger. their attention moves to the door as it open revealing a person from a year below them.

"Park Seonghwa-shi, the principal wants to see you in his office" The person says,

Seonghwa looks to Jae who nods "See you soon, Mars" Jae waves.

"See you, hyung" Seonghwa says waving back before walking out of the room. 

Seonghwa salutes the principal as he enters the room.

"Ah, Seonghwa. Well done on graduating" The principal says wuth a small tight lipped smile.

"Thank you, Sir" Seonghwa replies.

"Now that you have graduated I'm sure that you are wondering where you will go next. I'm happy to inform you that you have been hired by an agency in Seoul" The principal say sliding a packet forwards.

"An agency?" Seonghwa asks as his eyes grow wide.

"They were very impressed with your skill set and you must report to their headquarters as soon as possible" The principal smiles a little.

"You're dismissed" The principal orders.

On the three hour train ride to Seoul Seonghwa reads over the information in the packet.  
KQ a small agency with many solo agents. 

Seonghwa had only heard about agencies through others in the Academy. Agencies were made to protect pack and complete missions on request. Agency wolves can come from different packs and would pledge to protect their pack with their agency. Although some agency groups would rise to fame others would fall short of success due to a varying degree of factors, sometimes it could be that the agency is too small or the group isn't properly managed. but some agencies were made to be small and helped smaller packs.  
Seonghwa walks off the train with his duffle bag in hand and easily navigates his way trough the streets of Seoul. Seonghwa eyes the KQ building as he approaches it and wastes no time entering it and walking up to the front desk.

"I'm Park Seonghwa, here to see the Head" Seonghwa says. The lady at the front desk looks up to him and nods.

"Take the lift to the fifth floor and knock before you entre" She instructs. Seonghwa nods and follows he instructions knocking on the door.

"Come in" A voice calls. Seonghwa pushes the door open.

"Ah, Park Seonghwa-shi, welcome" The Head says standing up.

"Thank you sir" Seonghwa bows still standing by the door.

"Take a seat" The head offers. Seonghwa sits in the chair in front of the head with his bag by his feet.

"Your results from the Academy are excellent and some of the best that I have seen" The head compliments.

"Thank you, Sir" Seonghwa bows.

"Now you will be joining a group of seven other men. I hope you will all work well together as you will be doing everything together" The head says.

"Yes, Sir" Seonghwa nods.

"The leader of your group is coming and he will show you around and make sure you settle in well" The head says.

"Sir, mind if I ask a question?" Seonghwa asks. the head nods.

"Do you know about my pack?" Seonghwa asks.

the head nods in response.

"It is your choice if you tell them Seonghwa, if you want to find out I will also allow for you to do that too" The head says.

"Thank you, Sir" Seonghwa bows.

A knock sounds at the door as the Head explains the rules of the agency.

"Come in" the head orders. In walks a man with a blue-grey mullet and a cross in his eyebrow and short in stature wearing grey jeans and black turtle neck and a large black jacket.

"Ah, Hongjoong meet your newest team member Park Seonghwa" The Head says. Seonghwa quickly gets to his feet and bows towards Hongjoong.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kim Hongjoong" Hongjoong says extending his hand towards Seonghwa.

"I'm Park Seonghwa" Seonghwa says shaking his hand in the strong grip of Hongjoong's grip.

Hongjoong took Seonghwa on a tour round the building the layout pretty easy to remember.

"The Head said to let you rest while the others train, but let's go meet them first" Hongjoong says.

Seonghwa nods.

"So you graduated from Crescent Academy" Hongjoong beings.

"Yes" Seonghwa nods.

"What made you go there?" Hongjoong asks.

"I was going to be a warrior" Seonghwa says causing Hongjoong to look at him.

"What changed?" Hongjoong asked.

"I got this offer" Seonghwa answers.

"What about your family?" Hongjoong asks.

"Well I haven't talked to them in a while, but my hyung would have been proud" Seonghwa says thinking about Bonhwa and the night he ran away.

"How old are you?" Hongjoong asks.

"I was born in '98" Seonghwa says.

"Oh, What month?" Hongjoong asks.

"April" Seonghwa answers.

"I'm November, you're the oldest of our team" Hongjoong says.

"Oh" Seonghwa hums, he had never been the oldest his brother is three years older than him and Jae is two years older than him.

"So do you want me to call you, hyung?" Hongjoong asks and Seonghwa chokes a little.

"No, we're born in the same year and you're the leader" Seonghwa answers.

"Okay" Hongjoong nods noting Seonghwa's reaction to such a simple question.

"Guys gather round!" Hongjoong shouts in the heart of the building. Seonghwa waits beside Hongjoong patiently hands clasped in front of him. Soon six other men were stand in front of them. 

"Go ahead" Hongjoong nudges Seonghwa.

"Hello I'm Park Seonghwa" He says bowing a little after.

"He is the newest and eldest member of Ateez" Hongjoong adds.

"Introduce yourselves" Hongjoong orders.

"I am Jeong Yunho" A man says with bleach blond hair, tall in height with lean muscles dressed in a white top and black joggers. He had a smile that reminded Seonghwa of a cub.

"I am Kang Yeosang" the next man introduces himself. His skin is perfect as well as his feature making him look like a living doll as he brushed his dirty blonde hair back.

"Choi San" the next one says, similar in height to Yeosang but San also had muscles. San smiles showing his dimples and fox eyes shaking his brown hair out of his eyes with a white strip.

"I'm Song Mingi" Mingi says his fire red hair peeking out from under a bucket hat. Like Yunho, Mingi is also tall but he is much more muscly.

"I'm Jung Wooyoung" The shorter man states smiling, Wooyoung has striking visuals and lilac hair. His jeans hug his thighs and t-shirt flows round as he bounce up and down a little,

"I'm Choi Jongho" Jongho smiles a little as Seonghwa looks over his buff stature, his charcoal grey hair covering his forehead.

"Nice to meet you all. Please speak comfortably" Seonghwa says and watches the other's postures ease a little.

"I was going to take Seonghwa to the dorms but something has come up can one of you do that?" Hongjoong asks.

San wastes no time stepping forwards and Jongho also steps forwards.

"Sanie Hyung and I were going to the dorms anyways" Jongho says.

"Good and Noona will be over too" Hongjoong says walking away.

"Come on Hyung" San says walking over to Seonghwa linking arms as if they had known each other for years as Jongho joins them on Seonghwa's left.

The walk to the dorms is a quick one and San started filling Seonghwa in on things that he would probably want to know with Jongho speaking up when he wants to.

"You're probably going to be sharing a room with Hongjoong Hyung" San says.

"Oh that's fine" Seonghwa say.

"We were surprised to hear that you had made it here this quickly hyung, The head said you might go to see your pack before you come here" Jongho says.

"Oh" Seonghwa hums.

"Didn't you want to see your pack Hyung?" San asks.

"Uh well sure but they are 5 hours away from Seoul so I thought I would see them another time" Seonghwa says.

"Hyung are you from the provinces too?" San asks.

"Yeah" Seonghwa nods looking over to San who's expression lights up.

"Same!" San exclaims excitedly but misses how Seonghwa's smile falters.

"Haengnim" San says catching Seonghwa's attention and he remembers him calling him brother the same.  
Seonghwa hums and looks at San with a small smile to see San beaming up to him.

Jongho opens the door and Seonghwa walks through following San past the living room and kitchen to the bedroom at the end of the hall. Seonghwa set his bag on the bottom bunk as San hums a song by the door. 

"Alright!" Seonghwa jumps a little when he hears a voice shout outside as footsteps grow closer. San moves aside letting in a lady.

"Hello I am Seo Kyungmi" The lady says.

"Park Seonghwa nice to meet you" Seonghwa bows.

"Noona makes sure we look good at all times" Jongho says.

Seonghwa nods.

"First uniforms" She says pulling Seonghwa into the living room. 

"How many do we have?" Seonghwa asks.

"Multiple, for different events and occasions" She answers pointing at the various different suits laid out.

Kyungmi Noona explained what each of them were for and helped Seonghwa hang all of them up before giving him a few pairs of their uniforms for missions.  
She helps him hang everything up in his closet before leaving and telling Seonghwa that he should die his hair before she left. Seonghwa continues to unpack his bag putting his things into an  
order before his stomach grumbles.

"Should we go out for food, Hyung?" Jongho asks.

"Sure" Seonghwa agrees grabbing his phone and following Jongho back out to the living room.

San and Jongho led the way to a near by BBQ Place as they sit Dow Seonghwa reaches for the utensils to cook with before San and Jongho stop him.

"Let me grill" Seonghwa says with a small wave dismissing their complaints. He rolls his sleeves up and begins grilling.

"How did you get that scar, Hyung?" Jongho asks looking at a scar on Seonghwa's forearm.

"Oh I was burned" Seonghwa answers as he grills some beef.

"Then maybe you shouldn't grill, Hyung" San says.

"It wasn't when I was cooking" Seonghwa says before he could stop himself, "I was being stupid, anyways who wants the first piece?" Seonghwa asks changing the subject and the two start  
arguing.

Seonghwa tired not to think of his scars often as he felt as though he had betrayed his pack by fleeing, if Bonhwa hadn't pulled Seonghwa out of their burning home he would've been dead like many others.

Seonghwa sits in his room with Mingi's laptop after he had asked to borrow it for a few moments. Seonghwa searches up what happened to his pack.

-Promise pack attacked by rouges killing Alpha and Beta causing warriors to fight for leadership.  
The attack had occurred when Seonghwa was still a part of the pack.

-Promise Pack's new Alpha Lee Seojoon proposes outrageous plans that has pack members fearing for their safety.  
-Riots and Protests take over the Promise Pack and many members have lost their lives.

Seonghwa would have been one of them and technically is.

-Promise pack members who fled the pack have been found dead near the Blue Moon Pack.  
-Promise Pack members killed after rebelling against Alpha.

Seonghwa's face pales as he reads the articles about his pack and could only hope his brother made it to a pack that was near by.

-Warriors slaughtered after fierce rouge attack ends with the pack's boarders lit aflame. 

Seonghwa feels sick as he reads the articles and tears read the treatment of his pack members. He hears footsteps coming closer and erases the search history before the door opens.

"Ah, Seonghwa the others wanted to watch a movie in the living room. Want to join?" Hongjoong asks as he walks into the room and unpacks his bag.

"Uh sure, let me return this to Mingi" Seonghwa says quickly exiting the room.

Seonghwa sits down on the couch a little farther away from the others, Seonghwa tugs on his hoodie sleeves to cover his cold hands, even as a wolf he had cold hands all of the time. He feels something nudge his leg and is surprised to see Wooyoung in his wolf form curling up beside his feet. Seonghwa remembers Hongjoong talking about how the other members liked to walk around in their wolf dorm from time to time.

"Wooyoung" Seonghwa says quietly patting the space next to him.

Wooyoung's ears perk up and he climbs up onto the couch and settles his head in Seonghwa's laps causing the elder to stiffen a little.  
Wooyoung whines a little before lifting his head to look at Seonghwa with his lilac eyes as a way of saying sorry.

"No no, you can I just didn't expect it that's all" Seonghwa says lifting a hand to pat Wooyoung's fur. Wooyoung hums and puts his head back down as Seonghwa relaxes. 

The movie begins but Seonghwa pays no attention and tries to calm his wolf as he goes over what had happened to his pack.

"You abandoned us!" "You were supposed to protect us!" "You traitor!"

Seonghwa shudders as he clenches his hand before Wooyoung quickly jumps off the couch tackling San causing Seonghwa to flinch.

"Come on guys off to bed" Hongjoong orders. Seonghwa follows Hongjoong into their room and starts changing as Hongjoong does his thing in the bathroom. Seonghwa pulls the hoodie off and doesn't spot Hongjoong looking at his scars through the mirror.  
Seonghwa pulls on a top and lays down in his bed.

"Do you guys just wait around for missions?" Seonghwa asks.

"Most of the time, we haven't had many since we aren't a proper group so we usually train and go on smaller missions" Hongjoong says.

Seonghwa nods.

"Boss said he has one lined up for us so" Hongjoong sighs.

Seonghwa nods again understanding how they weren't always going to be busy.

"Your file says you're good at long distance combat, stealth and observations" Hongjoong says.

"People say that I have a lot of patience" Seonghwa sighs.

"I guess we'll only have to wait and see" Hongjoong says though his tone somewhat unsettled Seonghwa as he climbed up to the top bunk.

"Good night" Hongjoong says.

"Night" Seonghwa mumbles quietly.


	2. Blood Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seonghwa didn't get mad easily and the members knew that too. But now seeing him mad they knew they don't wat to piss him off.
> 
> "I only hit him" Seonghwa reasons.
> 
> "With a knife!" Hongjoong exclaims.

Seonghwa closed his eyes but sleep never welcomed him. He could hear everything outside and his wolf is also uneasy begging Seonghwa to go home and see his family, but he couldn't risk it. If he was seen in the pack that would mean they would find out that he wasn't dead and have his family killed for lying.

Seonghwa hears Hongjoong's breathing even out above him and was happy that the others didn't know of his pack, he could tell that they didn't trust him and frankly neither did he, they are complete strangers to him even if they had welcomed him. Seonghwa knew it would be a while until they would accept him fully and until then there would still be a little tension.  
Seonghwa watches the clock on the wall silently tick as hours pass and he finally falls asleep. but his dreams were just blurs of his memories jumbled together. words and voices pull at his nerves and emotions ultimately jolting him awake.

As he sat up Seonghwa notices that it is seven in the morning and could hear that no one else had woken up yet, he calms down his breathing and quietly moves out of the room. Seonghwa walks through the apartment and reaches the kitchen wanting a glass of water, the only problem being that he had no clue about where the glasses are.

Seonghwa opens one of the cupboards only to be faced with different spices and seasonings, he closes it and goes for the next one, plates and bowls. the next three also didn't have glasses and Seonghwa hears a sigh that didn't come from him.

Yeosang walks to a cupboards and brings down two glasses filling them up with water and handing one to Seonghwa.

"Thank you" Seonghwa says.

"I thought San and I were the only ones who would wake this early" Yeosang says standing at the other side of the kitchen.

"What are you doing up?" Yeosang asks.

Seonghwa glosses over the fact the Yeosang was talking down to him and notices how stiff Yeosang's movements were.

"I couldn't sleep" Seonghwa answer looking out of the kitchen window.

Seonghwa expected Yeosang to push him to talk but was surprised when Yeosang didn't.

"If you don't want to wait in a queue to get coffee then I suggest you get ready" Yeosang says putting his cup in the sink and leaving the room.

Seonghwa watches as he walks back into his room and carefully closes the door behind him. 

Seonghwa wasn't quiet sure what to make of the scene that had just unfolded in front of him and his wolf was too tired to care so he quickly grabbed some clothes out of his room and gets changed in the bathroom.  
He tucks the white t-shirt into black joggers and brushes through his hair before sitting down in the living room. 

Seonghwa was too busy zoning out to hear San walk in and sit in the couch adjacent from him. Seonghwa eyes meet San's and Seonghwa jumps a little causing San to smile.

"Good morning" San greets happily clasping his hands in his laps.

"Morning, Sorry for not noticing you" Seonghwa apologises.

"Looked like you were deep in thought, hyung" San observes.

"Just thinking about what I should do today" Seonghwa lies.

"You can do whatever you want, Hyung. Just be sure to tell Hongjoong Hyung" San says drinking a cup of milk.

Seonghwa nods understandingly before a few of the others join them in the living room.

Seonghwa finds himself in the weaponry room with Mingi. An array of guns were strapped to the wall glistening.

"Look at all of these pretties!" Mingi exclaims catching Seonghwa's attention.

"It's weird how you talk about weapons like you would about shoes" Seonghwa chuckles. Mingi laughs and picks up a hand gun and Seonghwa picks up a rifle before following him into the shooting range. The put on ear muffs and safety glasses before standing in a cubby each.

Seonghwa watches as Mingi aims his gun at the target, his posture perfect before he pulls the trigger and a bullet is fired and soon Mingi is emptying an entire magazine. Mingi clearly knew his way around a hand gun as the target is brought closer with many holes in the inner most rings.

Seonghwa loads his own rifle and takes aim resting the butt of the rifle against his shoulder. He quickly focuses of the target and shoots before the target starts to move and Seonghwa follows it never loosing focus or questioning why it had started moving in the first place.

He stops once his magazine is empty and looks over to Mingi who looked at him with a small smile as the target gets closer to them.

"A head shot" Mingi says pointing at the bullet whole on the target nodding approvingly.

A few week passes and the others start easing up around Seonghwa and Seonghwa had found out a lot about each of the other members. He had gotten used to how the other members work and how to work beside them, his wolf enjoyed that he was able to look over someone.  
the past few week had been full of small quick mission which had gone well and they were starting to put their name out easily interesting many in Korea even outside.

Seonghwa stands in a corner of the gym with his hands on his hips after just finishing one of his workouts, Seonghwa lets the sweat drip down his face as he tries to calm down his breathing.  
Seonghwa had gotten used to Hongjoong coming back to the dorms late, he got used to San and Wooyoung bickering one moment and cuddling the next. Seonghwa found out how infectious Yunho and Jongho's smile is and how quick Yeosang would let out snarky remarks with no intent of being mean and just how loud Mingi could be. The others had gotten used to Seonghwa's habit of cleaning.

The door opens as Seonghwa is practicing his kicks on the punching bag.

"Hyung" Yunho says catching his attention.

Seonghwa stops practicing and looks to Yunho brows raised.

"We have a mission" Yunho announces. Seonghwa follows Yunho to the conference room and was the last one to enter and closes the door sitting down next to Yeosang.

"Byun Brian, 26 year Old Beta of the Raven pack. The Alpha wants us to get evidence of Byun-shi of dealing and shipping drugs" Hongjoong explains.

Seonghwa watches as Beta Byun walks out of his car over watching the shipments of drugs are loaded into.

"Wow he really does live up to his name" Yeosang says through the ear-piece in Seonghwa's ear.

Now two in the morning Seonghwa had climbed up into the crossbeams of a storage warehouse. He had settled in between the cross beams.

"last time I checked Byun Brian didn't mean 'drug dealer'" Seonghwa quips.

"who names their pup 'Brian'?" Yeosang asks critically.

Seonghwa hums in agreement as he watches people unload crates-

Seonghwa back tracks. That is definitely not a crate.

"I can't be the only one who saw that" Seonghwa says.

"was that a person?" Jongho asks. 

"San, did you catch a glimpse?" Hongjoong asks.

"No, my view is obscured by his car" San replies.

"Seonghwa, San. Follow him" Hongjoong orders.

Seonghwa carefully slides down the scaffolding and reaches the bike he had brought.

"Is anyone at his house?" Hongjoong asks.

"No" Yunho and Mingi answer simultaneously.

Seonghwa takes a back road before joining San who was tailing the Beta carefully.  
The two of them rode side by side.

"Break off and walk through the woods" Hongjoong orders as they get closer to the Beta's house.

Seonghwa and San leave their bikes in a safe place before trekking through woods.

"Wooyoung, move your ass and get me better signal" Yeosang bites.

"Be nice or I'll break your skate board" Wooyoung laughs.

Yeosang grumbles as San and Seonghwa approach the house.

"Yunho and Mingi have moved round to the side of the house" Hongjoong informs and San and Seonghwa peak their heads over the edge of the hill. Seonghwa sees the people again.

"Silver chains" San voices and Seonghwa sees the silver cuffs round the people's wrists. Though Seonghwa noticed something the others hadn't.

There were carvings trailing up the people's arms and their eyes glowed brightly.

"Hongjoong, this is more than drugs now" Seonghwa says.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Hongjoong asked.

"Blood Warriors" Seonghwa says.

"Blood Warriors?" Hongjoong asks his voice raising in confusion.

"I've got all of the evidence" Yeosang says.

"Fall back and come home" Hongjoong orders.

Seonghwa followed behind San and Jongho as they walked into the base. Seonghwa makes sure all of them are in the room before closing to door to the conference room.  
"Seonghwa Hyung is right, they are blood warriors" Yeosang says pointing to the board where on of the picture from the scene was zoomed in on.

"Why would he have them?" Hongjoong asks.

"Our pack only had a few" Wooyoung says and the others agree.

"Blood warriors would usually protect the high status members of the pack depending on numbers, the more blood warriors you have the stronger a pack can be. They also have the power to over through an Alpha" Seonghwa explains.

"If he was using them for protection then why would he have them cuffed?" Yunho asks.

"They have carvings meaning they already have the title officially but they can choose who to protect once they make a decision" Seonghwa answers.

"So he's going to force them to take his side?" Wooyoung asks scrunching his brows.

"Maybe" Seonghwa sighs.

"We have evidence of it and we'll give it to the Alpha. Yunho, Yeosang, Wooyoung get the package ready. San, Mingi, Jongho get ready to deliver. Seonghwa make sure the routes are safe and  
start observing the location" Hongjoong says standing up.

Everyone starts to get to work on their tasks and Seonghwa's eyes follow Hongjoong out of the room. A few moments pass as Seonghwa stares at the door before walking out of the room.  
As soon as Seonghwa knew that it was safe to speak he called Hongjoong's name.

"Hongjoong-ah" Seonghwa calls making Hongjoong stop and turn around and raise his eyebrows.

"Hongjoong is that guy has blood warriors then his is probably going to try to take over the pack and if the alpha knows then he will fight back. there will be bloodshed" Seonghwa warns.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Hongjoong asks.

"Get rid of the Beta save the blood warriors" Seonghwa says causing Hongjoong to sigh and cross his arms over his chest.

"Seonghwa you know we can't. If he was wanted dead then you would've shot him by now and we would be delivering a dead body and not a set of photos and videos" Hongjoong explains coming off a little harsher than he had originally intended.

"Hongjoong you don't understand what it means for blood warriors to be involved. There will be blood shed and pain-" 

"You're right maybe I don't. But there will always be blood shed and pain but it doesn't matter. We complete our tasks and that is it, we do nothing more and nothing less" Hongjoong says shutting Seonghwa down.

Seonghwa drops Hongjoong's gaze and brushes past the Leader.

"I'm leaving" Seonghwa announces over his shoulder.

He get's onto the bike and listens to the others talk amongst themselves.  
Seonghwa makes sure that the route is clear before hiding the bike and climbs up to a point for him to observe.

"He's here" Seonghwa informs as his eyes follow a car.

"Move in" Hongjoong orders.

Seonghwa watches as Mingi drives forwards and Wooyoung gets out along with San and Jongho.

Wooyoung bows and hands over the packet waves of confidence rolling off him.

"I see you have done well" The alpha says.

"We don't know failure" Wooyoung smirks cocking his head to the side as the Alpha sends the payment.

"I'll definitely be using your services again" The alpha smiles.

"Payment received" Yunho says.

"Payment authenticated" Yeosang announces his chair creaking as he lays back.

"Get out of there" Hongjoong orders and Seonghwa could hear him smirking through his earpiece.

"We'll be waiting" Wooyoung says before the trio bow and walk back over to the car.

Seonghwa watches as both cars leaving the meeting place and the coast is clear for him to slip down his hiding spot but he stops when he sees something move in the shadows. Now he was thankful he sprayed on some scent masking spray before leaving the base.

"Holy shit" Seonghwa mumbles as his eyes grow wide.

"Hyung?" Yunho asks.

"Don't go back to base" Seonghwa instructs as he watches a group of wolves walk out of the shadow and group up in the middle.

"What? Why?" Mingi asks.

"You're being followed" Seonghwa whispers.

"Seonghwa follow them" Hongjoong orders.

Seonghwa watches as the group leaves and Seonghwa leaves right after them.

"Hyung they're following the Alpha" San says. 

"Seonghwa fall back" Hongjoong orders and Seonghwa switches lanes to get to the slip road.

"Come home everyone" Hongjoong sighs in relief.

Seonghwa pulls up in front of the base right behind the others and follows them in.

"Boss says we have tomorrow off" Hongjoong announces with a smile and everyone cheers.

"Let's go clubbing!" Wooyoung shouts.

"I just want chicken and Netflix" Yeosang sighs.

"I'm going to stay in too" Hongjoong says.

"Let's go Wooyoungie" San says linking arms with.

"Me too" Mingi jumps up.

"I got a new game so I'm staying home for that" Yunho says. The group's attention moves onto the makne.

"Netflix" he answers.

"Hyung" Wooyoung whines clinging onto Seonghwa's arm giving him puppy eyes.

"I-"

"Please Hyungie" San pouts.

"Fine" Seonghwa obliges.

Seonghwa sighs as he is pulled to the dorms with Mingi laughs as the rest followed behind them.  
Seonghwa changes into a White Levi's top, Black jeans and brushes through his hair as Hongjoong talked about something. Seonghwa hummed and nodded and pretended that he wasn't in a bad mood as he looks through his closet for his leather jacket.

"Seonghwa?" Hongjoong asks after falling silent a few moments ago.

"Mhm?" Seonghwa hums.

"How did you get scars on your arms?" Hongjoong asks.

Seonghwa sees the scars on his arms and turns round.

"I thought you would have seen it on my file" Seonghwa lies as he walks out of the bathroom.

"oh?" Hongjoong asks.

"Maybe not then" Seonghwa says and Hongjoong shakes his head.

"My house caught on fire" Seonghwa admits.

"I'm sorry did anyone-"

"No" Seonghwa assures, technically no one did but he is supposed to be dead.

Seonghwa still remembers the heat suffocating him as they surrounded him.

"sorry I should-"

"It's alright, scars don't usually happen as a result of good things anyways" Seonghwa says pulling on his jacket and putting a few things in his pockets before slipping a blade into his waste  
band.

Seonghwa looks over to Hongjoong who looked guilty.

"Seriously, don't worry about it" Seonghwa laughs finally bringing a smile to Hongjoong's face.

"Hyung! Lets go!" Mingi shouts.

"Take care of them" Hongjoong says.

"I will" Seonghwa nods before leaving.

The club is loud and Seonghwa is tired as he sits down at a booth while the others order drinks. Seonghwa lets his wolf take control so that they both don't go insane. His wolf keeps his eyes on the three musketeers as they dance and shout out the lyrics of a song, drinks in hand.  
Seonghwa leans back and let's the music engulf his senses. The three of them come back for more drinks before going back out to dance but Seonghwa hadn't even finished his first.

"You should come dance hyung" Mingi says before down his drink.

"Nah, I don't dance" Seonghwa replies.

"You're missing out, Hyung" mingi adds.

"That's okay, as long as you guys have fun" Seonghwa smiles.

"We always do" Mingi shouts.

As the sky starts to turn into an inky blue Seonghwa pulls the Boys out of the club and towards the car. Suddenly multiple figures stand in front of them.

"Going so soon boys?" One of them asks.

"What do you want?" San asks.

"The Alpha wants you" he replies.

"Then the Alpha can request our services from KQ" Seonghwa says stepping in front of the others taking on a protective stance.

"He wants you dead, we will bring him your heads" he growls running at them causing Seonghwa to growl back and jump in front of Mingi who was about to be slashed. Seonghwa falls to the ground and the fight begins.

Seonghwa unsheathes his blade and slices his attacker before dropping to the ground and stabbing the mans knees causing to crumble and Seonghwa takes him out easily. Seonghwa jumps on the back of one of Wooyoung's attackers and pulling them into a headlock squeezing hard enough until they are knocked out. 

He rolls out from underneath the unconscious body before being kicked until he was wheezing. As Seonghwa anticipates the next hit but sees Mingi pull the man away instead. Seonghwa gets onto his hands and knees to stand up before being tackled. The attacker tries to literally pull Seonghwa's head off his shoulders as Seonghwa struggles beneath him.

"Keep struggling, you're just a rookie" the attacker growls.

"You messed with the wrong people" the attacker threatens as Seonghwa kicks him away before another takes his place.

Seonghwa hears a shout from San and his wolf takes over. Seonghwa grabs his gun, unlocks the safety and shoots the attacker. Seonghwa pushes the body off him, his eyes glow and waves of anger flow off him as his instincts kick in.

Protect.

Seonghwa stands up and shoots at the person twisting San's leg, then at the attacker chocking Mingi before grabbing the attacker who struggling with Wooyoung by the neck and yanks him off. It was the same man who did all of the talking.

"Tell your Alpha to join the queue of people who want my head" Seonghwa growls shooting the mans calf. The man cries in pain thrashing around.

"Tell him and everyone else-" Seonghwa begins pushing the gun to the mans head.

"Hyung-" Wooyoung shouts but stops once he sees Seonghwa clearly after rubbing his blurry eyes.

"That if you mess with Ateez, I will have your head" Seonghwa threatens lowly.

"Hyung, let him live" San croaks and Seonghwa knocks the man out before dropping him to the ground. Seonghwa puts the gun in his waist band before gently helping Mingi up, a massive contrast from what he had just done.

San shakily called Hongjoong and told him what had happened as best as he could as Mingi drove them back to base.

Seonghwa burst through the doors with Wooyoung's arm round his shoulders before setting him down so Yunho could get to work. He helped San settle down and checked him over for anything extremely bad before allowing Yeosang to clean him up.

Seonghwa kneeled down in front of Mingi who was being checked over by Jongho.

"I'm going to go get more ice. Could you hold this for me, Hyung?" Jongho asked Seonghwa who nods and takes Jongho's place.

Seonghwa and Mingi sit in silence before Mingi speaks up.

"Hyung, why are you tending to my bruises when you have an open wound?" Mingi asks eyeing Seonghwa's torso.

"just because mine looks bad doesn't mean yours isn't as bad as mine" Seonghwa answers, his voice soothing and calm.

"Why did you jump in front of me?" Mingi asks.

Seonghwa thinks the fight over again before letting about a breathe of air.

"Instinct" Seonghwa shrugs.  
Even though Seonghwa had only known the group for a little while he was prepared to make sure they all come home at the end of a mission alive


	3. Change

San mindlessly watched some T.V show as Mingi and Wooyoung slept like rocks in their rooms. Seonghwa walks to his room and shrugs off his jacket and hands Yeosang the gun to analyse.

"Hyung, you should get checked out by Yunho" Yeosang eyes the elder waves it off.

"Later" Seonghwa replies.

Truth be told Seonghwa didn't want to be 'checked out' by any of the other members, he could barely face them after his instincts took over his actions during the fight, he hated how he could feel so many emotions and needed time to process them.

The shout from one of the members had triggered the blood warrior instincts in him, he had only acted like that when he was with his family and it had been so long since he had seen them.  
Seonghwa held in his wolf's whines as he walked over to the bathroom and pulled the first aid kit out.  
Seonghwa pulls his top over his head and starts cleaning his wound.

_"You're just rookie" "He wants you dead and we will bring him your heads"_

"Why didn't you just get one of us to do this?" Hongjoong asks walking into the bathroom.

"Everyone is tired and so am I" Seonghwa says ask he continues to wipe away dried blood.

"Do you need any help?" Hongjoong asks and Seonghwa shakes his head. Hongjoong sighs and jumps onto the counter and helps him none the less by tearing up pieces of cotton and soaking them in warm water instead of cold like Seonghwa had been.

"What did you find out?" Seonghwa hums.

"They were waiting for you guys, it was planned" Hongjoong answers. "You don't have anger issues do you?" Hongjoong asks raising a brow hading a wet cotton ball.

"No" Seonghwa answers.

"San said you looked pretty mad as you threatened the man" Hongjoong says.

"I don't like being angry, my o-, my Alpha would get mad. Plus you have to do something really big to get me angry" Seonghwa says as he pats on some cream.

"I guess we should be thankful we haven't been on the receiving end of it" Hongjoong chuckles.

Seonghwa had heard how Wooyoung described the fight.

_"Seonghwa Hyung was really angry hyung, I've never thought he could get that angry. His eyes were on fire and his wolf was so close to coming out but he kept control and finished up before driving home" Wooyoung recalls._

_"I thought we were scary when we're angry but Seonghwa hyung is on another level" San says._

"Thank you for keeping them safe" Hongjoong says

"There is no need, we're a team" Seonghwa says.

"A family" Hongjoong says picking up a white bandage and sticks it on Seonghwa.

"Hyung we're going to sit in the living room and watch a movie" Yeosang says walking in.

"We'll be their in a sec" Hongjoong says.

Seonghwa slips on his pajamas and slips into a space between Jongho and Wooyoung the two of them cuddling up to him instantly.

"Hyung your hands are cold" Wooyoung complains as Seonghwa accidentally brushed the back of Wooyoung's neck.

"Stop complaining if it weren't for his cold hands you would have gotten your ass handed to you" Yeosang says laying down next to San.

"Feels like Elsa" Jongho comments grabbing one of Seonghwa's hands.

"They're always cold" Seonghwa chuckles as Mingi sings 'Into The Unknown' from Frozen 2.

"Shush guys the movie is finally on" Hongjoong says pointing at the screen.

Seonghwa absentmindedly petted Wooyoung's hair with one hand and kept his hand in Jongho's grasp as the younger laid his head on Seonghwa's shoulder. Seonghwa felt his eyes droop and scans the room one last time making sure everything was okay before falling asleep.

But like most nights Seonghwa would wake up to the smallest of noises or being jolted out of his haze of dreams and memories mashed together.  
Seonghwa wakes up and realises that everyone was still asleep. Wooyoung snuggles further into his chest and Jongho was still clutching onto his hand and pouting cutely as he sleeps. Seonghwa rests back into the couch ignoring his sore muscles even his wolf was tired, Seonghwa stares up at the ceiling as he thinks about what might happen next.

"hyung you're really loud" San rasps sitting up.

"I didn't even say anything" Seonghwa says scrunching his brows together.

"You're thinking loud" San yawn.

"Oh for the love of god" Seonghwa groans.

"Come on, let's go get coffee and food" San says standing up. Seonghwa untangles him self for the other two who groan before falling asleep again.

The two of the pull on a hoodie and brush their teeth trying to make as little noise as they can before leaving the building with their hoods pulled up and hands in their pockets.

"Why did you join KQ?" San asks.

"The offer came once I had graduated and I had nothing else to do anyways. What about you?" Seonghwa asks as San points which way they're going.

"I always wanted to be part of an agency since I was young and I wasn't going to be doing much in my own pack anyways" San answers, Seonghwa nods.

"To be honest I never really had a choice" Seonghwa sighs.

"About coming to KQ?" San asks looking up to Seonghwa.

"About all of this, it just happened" Seonghwa say. HE didn't know why he was telling san this but the younger seemed trustworthy as they walk side by side, him stripped of make up, his signature smirk and dimples, Seonghwa could feel the waves of calm rolling off San.

"Do you regret it?" San asks as Seonghwa tracks different people like he had been trained to.

"No" Seonghwa answers a few moments later.

"I'm happy you joined our team" San smiles.

"I am too" Seonghwa hum.

"Hyung?" San asks.

"Yes, San-ah?" Seonghwa asks.

"Do you miss your family?" San asks.

"Of course" Seonghwa admits.

"How do you deal with it?" San asks.

The question stumped Seonghwa and he knew his way of coping with it wouldn't help San.

"By thinking about the good times" Seonghwa answers.

The two of them talk about some other lighter subjects as the walk back with 8 different drinks and dozens of pastries.  
San pushes the door open and the others were finally awake.

"Coffee!" Wooyoung shouts running towards them.

"Not for you, but for him" San sings handing an iced americano to Jongho who laughs.

"Aww why not?" Wooyoung pouts.

"You're far too hyper" Yeosang says as Seonghwa hands him his drink.

"Hyung~" Wooyoung whines bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Here" Seonghwa laughs pushing a drink into Wooyoung's hands.

"Yay!" Wooyoung exclaims before taking a long sip.

"Where's Hongjoong?" Seonghwa asks as he looks round the room making sure everyone had gotten their drink.

"He is on your room" Mingi says.

Seonghwa nods and grabs Hongjoong's breakfast before walking into their room. Hongjoong sits at a desk talking on the phone, turning round to shoo the intruder away only to be faced with Seonghwa who smiles to him and sets his food down on the desk and patting his shoulder gently before going into the bathroom to take a shower.

A few days had passed and found out that the wolves that had been following San, Mingi, Wooyoung and Jongho we're actually following them before splitting off and finding them at the club by chance. The boys spent their time training and sparing as they knew that if they wanted to grow into elites then they had to act like elites.  
Yunho and Jongho had joined Seonghwa to complete a mission given to them by a pack. It is an easy one but would take two days.

Seonghwa had set up base in an old abandoned building his sniper rifle ready and loaded as Yunho and Jongho keep watch over the marshlands.

"You know hyung, you should dye your hair" Yunho suggests as Seonghwa follows his body through the scope.

"To what colour?" Seonghwa asks.

"Blue?" Jongho suggests.

"Red" Yeosang chimes in.

"Mmm" Seonghwa hums as he waits.

"What about blonde?" Mingi chimes in.

"Ooo yes!" Yunho exclaims with a bright smile appearing on his face.

"Yunho's smile is visible from hundreds of meters away" Seonghwa muses.

"Hyung, are you following me through your scope?" Yunho asks.

"No one needs a scope to spot your smile, hyung" Jongho laughs.

Someone sneezes and Seonghwa winces at how loud it was.

"What the hell was that?" San exclaims.

"I sneezed" Mingi says.

"That was not a sneeze" San says.

"You two aren't supposed to be on this frequency" Seonghwa scolds.

"Well we are" Wooyoung says.

"Who else is on here?" Seonghwa asks.

"Me" Hongjoong replies.

Seonghwa laughs.

"Any updates?" Hongjoong asks.

"No" Seonghwa replies.

"It's going to be forever" Yunho whines.

"You are on rotation stop complaining" Mingi says.

"I wonder which ghosts Mingi Hyung will encounter during the night" Jongho muses.

Mingi whines through the coms as the others laugh.

"Isn't afraid of anything else but ghosts" Yunho snickers and Mingi continues to whine.

"Alright that's enough, that's enough" Seonghwa says to calm them down.

Soon night had fallen and 2ho had been replaced with Sangi and Yeosang had switched out with Hongjoong.

San and Mingi's laughter roars through the coms and Seonghwa let's out a groan.

"Guys please calm down" Seonghwa pleads as he adjusts his position.

The two of them apologies.

"Update" Hongjoong requests.

"Nothing yet, although I wouldn't expect them to come this early" Seonghwa replies.

Hongjoong hums quietly.

"scary story time" San cheers.

"San" Hongjoong warns.

"Don't worry Hyung" San brushes off.

San start telling the story and Mingi whines every so often, Seonghwa sees a shadow walk across the marshlands.

"San-ah, Mingi-ah are you walking across the marshlands?" Seonghwa asks quietly.

"Uh, no Hyung" San answers and Mingi whines.

"They're early" Hongjoong comments.

"There is only one" Seonghwa says.

"Its a ghost" Mingi gasps.

"Mingi no" Seonghwa rejects.

"Why only one though the pack said there is multiple" Hongjoong says.

"Do I take the shot?" Seonghwa asks.

"No, San and Mingi get rid of them" Hongjoong orders.

Seonghwa watches San attack the Shadown from behind and drag it away.

"See it isn't a ghost" San says,

"Well it isn't exactly alive" Mingi says.

"Did you kill it?" Hongjoong asks.

"No, I only knocked them out.

"Get rid of them" Hongjoong orders.

A little while later a group start to cross the marshlands.

"Take the shot when you're ready Seonghwa" Hongjoong says.

Seonghwa's eyes follow the figure of the person they are supposed to take out. His finger is ready at the trigger as he gets ready to shoot. He had thought the person they had been asked to eliminate had been familiar but couldn't remember who they were.  
But now, with the moon light shining down on the person's features as they drag something behind them. Seonghwa finally knew who they were.

Warrior Jinyoung.

"Seonghwa? can you hear me?" Hongjoong asks.

Seonghwa pulls out the in-ear and re-focuses on the target and pulls the trigger. The force of the bullet presses into his shoulder as takes his breathe away as he watches Jinyoung fall.  
The other people scatter and Seonghwa rolls away from his sniper rifle.  
Out of the five people he had eliminated one of them had to be Jinyoung.

_"listen to us or loose your life" Jinyoung threatens._

Seonghwa put his in-ear back in and is met with silence. He gets up and disassembles his sniper abd puts it into a case before latching it shut.

"Seonghwa?" Hongjoong asks.

Seonghwa hums in response.

"Did you do it?" Hongjoong asks.

"Yes" Seonghwa confirms.

"Come back" Hongjoong orders.

Seomghwa walks through the quiet building of KQ and returns his equipment before heading back to the dorms. He takes a shower washing off the grease before changing into some loose comfortable clothes. He makes himself a cup of tea from the stash that Jongho had shared with him before setlling down on the couch next to Yunho who shifts over to make some room.  
He hears San, Mingi and Hongjoong return to the dorms too.

"Can I dye my hair?" Seonghwa asks as the three walk into the living room.

Hongjoong looks to Seonghwa who was still looking at the T.V screen.

"Of course it's your choice" Hongjoong nods as he sits down.

"Are you sure you won't mess up my hair?" Seonghwa asks wearily as he sits down on a chair.

"Trust me" Yeosang assures as he mixes the bleach.

"Yeosang is really good" Hongjoong reassures him.

"Holy shit" Seonghwa whispers as he brushes a hand through his platinum blonde hair.

"It suits you, Hyung" Mingi says from the door.

"You really didn't have to drop me off, Hyung" San says from the passenger seat.

"It's fine" Seonghwa says.

Seonghwa stops at the trainstation and San hugs him tight.

"Call me when you get there" Seonghwa says.

"Alright, Hyung" San says letting go.

San waves to Seonghwa one last time before boarding his train.

The others had went home for their break leaving Seonghwa in the dorm. He didn't feel great for lying to the others but he had to for his own sake.

Seonghwa spent his time cleaning and researching about his pack. He couldn't find much though and sat down on the couch letting out a sigh. He had talked to the other throughout the day and now that the time had reached one in the morning most of them had fallen asleep.

There was a knock at the door jolting Seonghwa out of his daze. Seonghwa grabs a kitchen knife as he walks to the door and looks into the peep whole only to see the Head. Seonghwa opens the door and bows before stepping aside.

"What's the kitchen knife for?" The head asks as he walks in.

"Protection" Seonghwa replies as they sit down.

"Right, I'll make this quick" the Head says setting a packet down.

"You have a mission and you will be going to a pack near your pack. They have a few people from your pack and you will be collecting information about what is happening in both packs" The head says.

"On my own?" Seonghwa asks.

"Yes, you will report to me. There is a person who will help you his nick name is Eden and is a former agency wolf" The head says.

Seonghwa nods.

"A lot is relying on you doing well in this mission. Read the pack and get ready. The agency has a suit case and clothes for you" The head says. 

Seonghwa sits in a chair wearing a grey turtle neck, grey jeans and a green bomber jacket. His brown eyes hidden behind grey contacts that he would have to wear for the duration of his mission.

He is now Jang Bonhwa but would be called Mars. He is from Busan and is there to visit Eden. Seonghwa is given the keys to his bike.

"You know how to ride one... right?" admin Minho asks,

"Of course" Seonghwa says putting on his helmet and gloves. He connects his in ear to his phone and picks a playlist to keep him awake for the long journey.

"Have fun on it" Minho says as Seonghwa gets onto black sports bike.

"I will" He smirks as the garage door opens.

"I'll be on coms and cameras" Minho says turning on the camera's.

Seonghwa nods.

"Do well" The head nods to Seonghwa firmly and Seonghwa nods before starting the bike

Seonghwa rides through the narrow streets and stops at a set of light nodding to the beat of his music before glancing to his left and seeing a familiar face. the man that he had knocked out a few weeks ago, Seonghwa feels his wolf shift a little. The man glances at him before facing the road. The lights turn green and Seonghwa speed up away from the car.

The roads start to open up as he rides away from the city. He leans into the corner as he rides becoming more comfortable with the bike.

Seonghwa stops at a rest stop to get some food.

"I'm taking a nap, call me when you're done" Minho says.

"Alright" Seonghwa replies as he takes his helmet and gloves off. Seonghwa unzips his jacket fixes himself before walking into the rest stop.

Seonghwa gets some energy drinks since he doesn't like the bitter taste of coffee along with sime food he sits down at a table looking outside to the vast fields. His phone rings and he picks it up.

"Hello?" Seonghwa says.

"Hey, Seonghwa" Hongjoong says.

"Hey, what's up?" Seonghwa asks before taking a bite of his food.

"Nothing much" Hongjoong says.

"Then why are you calling me at three in the morning, the sun isn't even up yet" Seonghwa says.

"I just wanted to talk" Hongjoong says.

"What's wrong?" Seonghwa asks growing concearned.

"I had a fight with my parents. My family want me to stop being in an agency" Hongjoong sighs.

"Oh, they'll come round" Seonghwa assures.

"I just don't like fighting with them. Anyways why are you up at three in the morning?" Hongjoing asks as Seonghwa looks round the almost empty place.

"Nothing much, just watching TV" Seonghwa lies.

"This late?" Hongjoong asks.

"Yeah, I've been wanting to watch it for a while" Seonghwa adds.

The two talk for a little while longer before hingjoong starts yawning.

"Go to bed, You can call me later" Seonghwa says walking through the rest stop.

"Alright, I will. Bye" Hongjoong yawns.

"Bye" seonghwa replies before hanging up.

Seonghwa lets out a breathe of relief as he makes his way over to his bike as he puts his gloves. Seonghwa puts in his in-ear.

"Minho wake up" Seonghwa says only to be met with silence.

"Wake up!" Seonghwa shouts louder a few seconds later he hears a reply.

"I'm up" minho groans.

"Took you long enough" Seonghwa sighs to himself.

"The head said that from this part on it's now on you. If something happens call us. I won't be on monitor duty" Minho explains.

"Alright, have fun sleeping" Seonghwa says as he gets onto his bike.

"of course I will" Minho says before going off.

Seonghwa is left with his music and the road reminding Seonghwa of the journey that he took from his home to Seoul. Though between the years he had learned a lot Seonghwa still had a lot of questions about his pack and his future.


End file.
